Lonesome Road
Lonesome Road ( ) — четвёртое и последнее дополнение к Fallout: New Vegas, разработанное Obsidian Entertainment и изданное Bethesda Softworks. Вышло 20 сентября 2011 года. На данный момент официальная англоязычная версия дополнения доступна в Steam. Локализация Fallout: New Vegas. Ultimate Edition — издание, включающее в себя все существующие дополнения, было выпущено компанией «1С» 24 августа 2012 годаFallout: New Vegas. Ultimate Edition. Сюжет Дополнение возвращает к тому, с чего всё и началось. Как известно из основного сюжета, Курьер не был единственным, кому было дано задание доставить платиновую фишку. Сюжет этого дополнения сводит главного героя с Улиссом, другим курьером, который должен ответить на интересующие Курьера вопросы о его прошлом и рассказать об их связи друг с другом. В ходе дополнения будут раскрыты все оставшиеся тайны о протагонисте, он найдёт утраченные довоенные технологии и познает сложность судьбоносного выбора. Но для этого ему предстоит отправиться в область Пустошей, полностью разрушенную ядерными взрывами и бурями — Великий Разлом. Однако не всё так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд, ведь Курьер будет втянут в войну с остатками армии Легиона и НКР, которые, в свою очередь, будут использовать технологии Старого Мира в своём противостоянии за эти земли — не на жизнь, а на смерть… Локации Крушение в каньоне — точка перехода к Разлому Персонажи Упоминаемые персонажи Существа Предметы Боеприпасы Броня и одежда Голодиски и заметки Медпрепараты и еда Оружие Модификации оружия Прочее * Снежный шар. Одинокая Дорога * Спальный мешок «Небо над головой» * Чистый журнал * Шкура туннельщика }} Контейнеры * Испорченный робоглаз * Мешок с деньгами * Освинцованный металлический ящик * Сломанный робоглаз * Сундук с данью * Труп меченого * Ящик с высокотехнологичным оружием * Аварийный комплект }} Квесты Способности Обычные способности Особые способности Способности напарников ЭДинение Достижения Испытания Заметки * Как и все дополнения к Fallout: New Vegas, Lonesome Road увеличивает максимальный уровень игрока на 5. * В Разлом можно неоднократно вернуться после прохождения сюжетной линии дополнения. * Lonesome Road не продлевает геймплей после окончания оригинальной игры. * Дополнение повлияет на пустыню Мохаве после завершения основного квеста. * Курьер не будет лишён своего снаряжения в начале дополнения (так же, как и в Honest Hearts, Old World Blues). * Это дополнение единственное, в котором нет слайд-шоу в начале. * Карта Разлома, показываемая в Пип-бое, не везде соответствует реальной местности. Скорее всего, это было сделано из-за того, что она вся не умещается на дисплее. Например, в первый бункер Курьер входит по правую сторону карты, а выходит на левую. * Это единственное дополнение, в котором после того, как Курьер попадёт в Разлом, всё равно играет основное радио. * Это единственное дополнение, из которого можно в любой момент вернуться на территорию Мохаве, не проходя сюжетную линию. * Изначально достижение «Вынужден повторить» должно было выдаваться за решение судьбы всех жителей Разлома, но после выхода дополнения оно выдаётся за запуск боеголовки по локации «Курьерская Миля». * «Снежный шар. Одинокая Дорога» находится в перевёрнутом книжном шкафу на втором этаже здания в локации «Площадка отдыха у станции 7». * Lonesome Road является полностью линейным дополнением (Игрок всегда идёт в одном направлении). * Одно из испытаний в Разломе — искать и осматривать плакаты с роботом Ральфи (всего 20 штук). Курьер принёс в разлом посылку из Наварро, внутри которой был робот ЭД-Э. Его прообразом и был Ральфи. Потом робот активировался и подал сигнал на самоуничтожение ядерным боеголовкам хранившимся на базе Хоупвилля. Так разразилась катастрофа, в которой погибли солдаты НКР и Легиона. Выжившие в ней стали Мечеными. Улисс обвиняет в произошедшем Курьера. За кулисами * The Lonesome Road — песня, написанная в 1927 году Натаниэлем Шилькретом и Джином Остином, и, помимо самого Остина, исполнявшаяся впоследствии многими другими известными музыкантами, включая Луи Армстронга, Бинга Кросби, Нэта Кинга Коула и Пегги Ли. * По заверениям разработчиков, первоочередной задачей при разработке дополнения было желание передать дух книги Роджера Желязны «Долина проклятий» во вселенной Fallout. * В одной из концовок дополнения Dead Money упоминается битва двух курьеров в Разломе. Это битва Курьера и Улисса. * Крис Авеллон создал всех персонажей этого дополнения.Дж. Э. Сойер. Hey Josh, I’m a long time fan and I’ve been reading …, Tumblr, 2017-01-09. * Постер для дополнения создал .Дж. Э. Сойер. Do you know who drew the cover art for Lonesome Road? , Tumblr, 2019-02-20. Баги * Частые вылеты по завершении первого разговора с Улиссом после выхода из бункера ракетной базы Хоупвилль. * Случается так, что оружие ЭД-Э отделяется от его корпуса и начинает летать отдельно. * Иногда действие светошумовой гранаты не заканчивается, то есть все ваши боевые навыки упадут навсегда. Решение: принудительно установить прежние значения параметров с помощью консоли. Введите или player.forceav <параметр значение>, сохранитесь, выйдите и опять запустите игру. Далее таким же образом восстановите другие навыки. * В некоторых случаях, зайдя в Храм Улисса, можно обнаружить Улисса и меченых мёртвыми, и квест будет продолжаться до бесконечности. Галерея Canyon wreckage.jpg|Проход в Разлом LR-WMAP-All-markers.jpg|Карта Разлома Nvdlc03dividepleximap.png|Карта Разлома из Old World Blues FNVLR High Road promo.jpg|Разрушенное шоссе FNVLR Red Glare promo.jpg|«Сполох» в руках Курьера FNVLR Arc Welder promo.jpg|Электросварка FNVLR Tunneler promo.jpg |Курьер в генеральской шинели и туннельщик FNLR Ulysses Temple ICBM.jpg|Готовая к запуску ракета fnv dlc4 background.jpg|Постер Видео Fallout New Vegas - Lonesome Road Trailer Примечания de:Lonesome Road (Add-On) en:Lonesome Road (add-on) es:Lonesome Road (complemento) fi:Lonesome Road fr:Lonesome Road nl:Lonesome Road (uitbreiding) pl:Droga przez Pustkowia pt-br:Lonesome Road uk:Lonesome Road zh:孤独之路 Категория:Дополнения Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Lonesome Road